Suzaku's sister
by Akira the SCSDFBKsee profile
Summary: Suzaku has a sister? And Nuriko likes her? Or will in the future. Please R&R!! Finaly chapter 6!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FY characters (though I wouldn't mind owning Hotohori or Nuriko or Tasuki ^_~.). They all belong to Yuu Watase.  
  
Warnings: nothing really.  
  
AN: I was extremely bored so humor me.  
  
  
  
Suzaku's sister  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
It was a bright summer's day and Nuriko was enjoying it least of all the other seishi. He would be found either under a tree or walking about in the park. Hotohori was worried about him and constantly asked if something were the matter, but Nuriko only responded with a heavy sigh and slumped shoulders. One day while he was walking in the park he noticed someone who looked almost familiar to him. Like he's seen this person before.  
  
It was a woman. She was about his own age, long red-brown hair with black tips. She was clad in a red long sleeve shirt and blue jean shorts and she was wearing blue tennis shoes. She sat on the edge of one of the fountains in the park and was reading a book. The wind picked up making her long hair drift into the air.  
  
Nuriko stared at her for a moment, deciding whom she might look like. A cloud moved away from the sun and slowly drifted to the west. It was then that he had noticed she was wearing a necklace. A bird. It looked strangely familiar too. Slowly he walked over to her.  
  
The girl looked up as he approached her. Marking her page with her finger, she looked up at him. "Yes, is there something you need?" she asked politely.  
  
He looked deep into her ice-blue eyes. Searching for a good reason to have approached her he said, "What book are you reading?" 'Stupid! Should have asked her name or introduced myself or something.'  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and responded with her answer of "The Great Hunt by Robert Jordan. And you are?"  
  
Breaking eye contact he said "Ryuuen Chou. But everyone calls me Nuriko. And you?"  
  
She smiled "Azumi Hikimoya. But some people call me Suzuran."  
  
"I couldn't help but notice your beautiful necklace." Nuriko said fixing his gaze near her bosom.  
  
She lifted the necklace up and said, "Oh you mean this old thing? I've had this for years. Since my grandma died. She left it in her will."  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok. It was years and years ago" Azumi let it drop and a small smile creased on her lips.  
  
Nuriko then realized where he has seen the charm. 'That's the same as the statue of Suzaku in Hotohori-sama's palace,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey! Azumi!!" a voice cried out and Nuriko and Azumi both turned.  
  
A young girl also his age walked over to him and Azumi. She had a dark coloured skin and dark brown hair and eyes as dark as her hair hidden by glasses. She was clad in a dark blue skirt and a light blue dress shirt. She had black boots that ran up just under her knees.  
  
"Konnichiwa Uzami-chan," Azumi said standing to great her friend.  
  
"Azumi," she teased "I always knew you for the one with all the guys. But come on, you just broke up with Iroshi." Uzami smirked and pushed her glassed up with her third finger.  
  
"I just meet him." She said defensively. "And we're not going out baka!" Azumi crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side, nose slightly in the air.  
  
'What the-dose she…' Nuriko looked at Uzami's necklace she wore around her neck. 'It looks like Seiryuu's statue. What dose all this mean… Ass! It's probably just a coincidence that's all. But…' It was then Nuriko noticed Azumi was talking to him. "Um, sorry. What did you say?"  
  
Azumi cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "I was saying that I really must go. I have to take care of my little sister Nomia. Uh…see ya 'round Ryuuen." She gathered her books and was about to walk away when Nuriko said, "Just call me Nuriko. Bye"  
  
He watched her leave the area when her and her friend turned round some trees. He checked his watch and realized he was supposed to be home right now. He quickly left the park to his yellow convertible, got in, and started the engine.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know, it is short and I am sorry for that -_-() but the next chapter won't be so boring. Please review and tell me if I should continue this or how good it is or something. But just don't yell please. I have a really low self-esteem. So please review! (((((((((((((( 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as I said in the first chapter, I own nothing of FY. Ok so I own a few wall scrolls and movies… I do not own the Characters.  
  
1 Warnings: A little Tasuki language (which is why the fic is now rated R), pink towels n' such. Nothing too bad  
  
AN: I was again bored while on my computer cause my internet sucks and all I could do was type and listen to my perfect world MP3 that I saved on my desktop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suzaku's sister  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Nuriko walked into the apartment he shared with Tasuki and Hotohori. He removed his keys from his hand and placed them on the lavender colored key holdy thing. He sat down on the dark blue couch and sighed heavy as Tasuki barged through the door. "Where the hell have ya been? I've been fuckin looking for ya all day!"  
  
Tasuki hung his head over Nuriko's whose was almost over the backside of the couch. Tasuki raised an eyebrow. "Well are ya gonna fuckin tell me already or do I gotta guess?"  
  
"I prefer you to guess." Nuriko said with a small smile.  
  
"I hate guessin games. Ya know I always fuckin lose." Tasuki stood straight up and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Nuriko sat up and confessed his whereabouts to Tasuki. "I was in the park walking around that's all." Nuriko stared at a pillow that was next to him.  
  
"I knew it!" Tasuki yelled as he stepped back pointing a finger at Nuriko. "I knew you'd be at that damn park!"  
  
"So. What's wrong with the park?"  
  
"It's just you spend all the time in the day at that fuckin place." Tasuki went and grabbed a chair from the small dining room and sat on it backwards.  
  
"Well it's peaceful and I can think. Unlike here with you, always blasting your stereo and yelling curse words. No wonder Mitsukake and Chichiri didn't want you." Nuriko gave a small giggle.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny."  
  
"Hey wasn't Miaka supposed to come over tonight? And where's Hotohori- sama?" Nuriko asked Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki looked at him and said, "Miaka and Taka should be over any minute. And Hotohori fuckin left ta look for ya. Said he'd be back soon. I started to worry too. Ya know there are fuckin weirdo's out in the streets ya coulda gotten fuckin hurt or something." He looked sad as he drooped his head.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at him Nuriko said lowly, "You do know I have abnormal strength, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I fuckin know that. I ain't fuckin stupid or anything." Tasuki suddenly looked at the door as a knocking came.  
  
"That's probably them." Nuriko jumped up and ran to the door to open it.  
  
As soon as he did get the door open, something suddenly grabbed around his neck in a tight squeeze. He could see Miaka's face close to his and she had on a wide smile. She began to giggle as Nuriko also smiled. "Nuri-chan! I'm sooooo glad to see you!!!" she said and squeezed tighter.  
  
Nuriko began to choke for air and barely got out, "Miaka-chan… you can let go now… Ack! I can hardly breath!"  
  
She let go and quickly said in a concerned voice, "Nuri-chan are you alright?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Nuriko choked holding his throat.  
  
Taka gave a small laugh as he entered the apartment. "It's alright Nuriko. I get that all the time when I come home. Your lucky she let go of you when she did. My face has to turn purple before she notices I'm choking." Taka removed his shoes by the door and sat down on the couch.  
  
"No I don't!" Miaka protested letting go of a red faced Tasuki.  
  
Nuriko just chuckled as he sat back down on the sofa. He picked up the remote control and flipped on the T.V. He switched the channel to the news and Tasuki grunted.  
  
"A body was discovered in the park today. If any of our viewers knows a young woman that looks like this, (a picture of a woman's body appeared on the left hand corner of the T.V.) please let us know who she is. And now to the reporter on the details. Andy." "Thanks Bob. This is the man who found her body. Can you tell us what you saw when you first found her?" (A really shaggy man speaks) "I saw a red glow on her. (Shakes a bit) it looked as though she had red wings glowing behind her but that must have been my bad eyes cause they were gone when the paramedics arrived." "Very strange. I have never-"  
  
Nuriko flipped the TV off. "Why did you do that?" Taka asked him slightly confused.  
  
"I just say that girl today. In the park when I was there, not even a half an hour ago." Nuriko shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you should go identify the body. I mean, she did tell you her name. Didn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. Said it was Azumi. But I don't-" Nuriko got cut off by Miaka hugging him and handing him a gift wrapped in blue shinny wrapping. "What's this?"  
  
"It's your birthday silly! Did you think I would forget?" she gave him a vile look.  
  
"Well no, not really. I even forgot."  
  
"Shit! That's what I for-" everyone stared at Tasuki. "Oh, nothing I didn't forget anything!" he waved his hands franticly.  
  
"Welllll aren't you going to open it? Or do I have to for you?" Miaka smiled.  
  
"I'll open it. Then I'll go tell those people who that girl is like Taka suggested I do."  
  
"Okie dokie!" Miaka said bouncing on the sofa.  
  
Nuriko pulled of the wrapping paper, which came off fairly easy, and then opened a card board box. He stared, wide eyed, at its contents. Pink towels and green slippers.  
  
"What's with the face?" Miaka pouted. "I thought I'd give you something nice and you don't like it. I thought you liked pink?"  
  
"Miaka…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was a long time ago. My favorite color now is mauve. I think I should go and identify-"  
  
"All right. It's your fuckin party." Tasuki said leaving for the kitchen.  
  
"Party?" Nuriko said surprised. He had never gotten a birthday party before. Not since he was really young.  
  
"Yeah well." Taka rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back in time for it" He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys, and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: It's a little longer than the first chapter but well. Please R&R ~.^.  
  
Oh guess what? Ok I'll tell you. I got a boyfriend who acts like Chichiri. He even says no-da after everything ~.~;; He wants to dye his hair blue but his mom said not till he's twenty. Sucks for him. Wait I shoulent say that… oh well it's still funny. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FY is not mine blah, blah, blah as said in previous chapters. I just figured I'd torture the characters a bit.  
  
Warnings: little language and red lights.  
  
AN: Yay I got more reviews ^_~ keep them coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suzaku's sister  
  
Chapter three  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko waited in the waiting room in the hospital. He was there for about half an hour and was waiting for the doctors to come and get him. He glanced over to his right and saw a man in a white coat come up to him. He stood up as the man stopped in front of him and took the doctors hand in a shake. "You must be Mister Chou was it?"  
  
"That's right. I'm here about the body on the news. I called and they told me to come here." He let go of the mans shake.  
  
"Oh yes that's right. What can you tell me of the young lady?" The doctor sat down next to the chair Nuriko was sitting in.  
  
"Well to be honest, cot a lot. You see I just met her this afternoon around… four was it? And all I know is that her name is Azumi Hikimoya. Though she said some people referred to her as Suzuran."  
  
"Is that all you know?" the doctor asked him.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Nuriko sad as he noticed the doctors disappointed look in his face.  
  
"When you saw her did you see any red wings on her back?"  
  
Now that he mentioned it, that was what caught his attention to her in the first place. He had noticed wings on her and a symbol on her stomach. But he couldn't remember if he just had imagined the whole thing because as soon as he took a second glance, the wings and symbol had disappeared. "Now that you mention it, I did. Only for a brief moment mind you."  
  
"I see… was she with anyone?"  
  
"Well I remember her being with a friend of hers called Uzami and she did mention something about her younger sister Nomia, I think that's what her name was." Nuriko said as he took his seat back. He looked in the direction of the door in which the doctor came out of. A strange red glow was coming from the somewhere inside the door. "Excuse me, but could I go and see her?"  
  
"Sorry. It's best if she get rest." The doctor rose up and as he did a rather not so well looking woman and little girl came in through the door.  
  
"Where's my daughter!" she screamed and Nuriko could hardly believe his ears. "Where's my Azumi!"  
  
"Now ma'am there will be no screaming in this hospital" the doctor informed her as she went up to him.  
  
Nuriko couldn't compare the mother with Azumi. Azumi, had red-brown hair with black tips. The mother had blonde hair with crappy dyed black highlights. Azumi was much more prettier than her mother. And Azumi was sober.  
  
He then noticed the little girl. She also took nothing after her mother. The girl had light lavender hair color and noticeable bright blue eyes. The eyes reminded him much of Nakago. The mother had brown eyes and Azumi had reddish-green eyes. 'They take nothing after their mother' he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm her mother dammit! I have the right to see her!"  
  
Nuriko sighed. Just as he was about to leave the door to back rooms opened. Azumi stood in the doorway looking forward at her mother and sister. Her eyes then met Nuriko's. He took a deep breath and turned his head out of her piercing eye contact. "Hello Nuriko." Said Azumi smiling at him weakly.  
  
The doctor immediately turned to her and bombarded her with questions. She held up her hand to guard herself from them as she walked over to Nuriko. "I know this is going to sound very strange to you but, don't even try and stop us. One can only die so many times before never coming back to life. And I don't think your miko would want that. Nor Suzaku." After those brief words she left her mother and sister and an extremely confused Nuriko.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know its short. I'm at a writer's block and can't think straight with finals coming in so be warned. It might take a while before Chap 4 comes up. Did you know it takes my boyfriend almost two cans of hair spray to get his bangs like Chichiri. I don't even use that much. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As in the other chapters FY is not mine so I do not claim it.  
  
Warnings: Tasuki language, almost a little shounen ai, more pink stuff, white lace, no-da saying, and Miaka.  
  
AN: I am so tired and bored -.- Sorry it took so long I was grounded from the computer and like I said in chapter 3 I was at a block. Well, more like a wall but anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suzaku's Sister  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Nuriko entered the apartment he stayed at. As soon as he did, he noticed all his friends around the TV. He hung up his keys, kicked off his shoes and walked over to them a bit curios. Tasuki was the first to look up as Nuriko made his way to the couch.  
  
"Fuckin' took ya long enough." He said staring back at the TV and ignoring Nuriko.  
  
"What happened?" Hotohori asked as he stood up to be almost eye level with Nuriko.  
  
With a heavy sigh and a shrug of his shoulders, he sat on the back of the sofa. "I called the News to let them know I knew who the girl was and they sent me to the hospital. I waited there for a while and gave one of the doctors my knowledge of who she was. Then the girls parent and sister came in and the girl, Azumi if you didn't already know, came out of the hospital room she was in said a few words to me and left."  
  
"So, what did she say?" Taka asked fingering the remote control.  
  
Nuriko shook his head and told them "In her exact words 'I know this is going to sound very strange to you but, don't even try to stop us. One can only die so many times before never coming back life. And I don't think your miko would want that. Nor Suzaku.' Don't ask me what it means cause I don't know."  
  
Miaka seemed lost deep in thought, but when she opened her mouth to say something, what she was "Are we gonna eat the cake? I'm starved."  
  
Nuriko almost fell off the back of the couch.  
  
After a while, Nuriko opened the rest of his presents which consisted of from Chichiri a pink dress shirt with white lace cuffs and collar. From Chiriko a used history book which Nuriko could have sworn he saw him reading it the day before. From Mitsukake, a pair of pink dress pants with white lace at the cuffs. From Taka, he got pink dress shoes and socks with white lace on the top. From Tasuki, a card hand drawn very badly that read:  
  
To Nuriko  
  
Happy fuckin' birthday  
  
(A stick figure of a macho looking Tasuki holding a fan in one hand and a box in the other handing the box to a badly drawn wimpy looking stick figure of Nuriko)  
  
Hope we get to have a fuckin' piece of cake this year ^^()  
  
"Yeah an' since I drew it, here" Tasuki shoved a box into Nuriko's hands.  
  
Nuriko chuckled as he tore the badly wrapped packages wrapping paper off. He opened the box and there was a pink top hat with lace around the middle. He held it up and fixed a vile look upon it. "Alright what's going on here?" he asked everyone suspiciously.  
  
"You still haven't opened my gift yet." Hotohori smiled at him.  
  
"It's not a cane is it?" Nuriko asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, no. Just open it please." Hotohori's smile was a bit bigger as Nuriko grabbed his gift and opened it.  
  
Nuriko stared blankly at the contents. It was dinner reservations to Oriental Walk restaurant. Miaka jumped next to Nuriko and smiled wide. Hotohori just smirked a little. "Nuriko would you like to go out with me tonight for dinner?"  
  
Nuriko tilted his head upward to stare at Hotohori. 'That's why I got this suit. So I could go out with him but…' He shook his head. "Sorry Hotohori-sama. I'm not like that anymore. I don't want you as a boyfriend, just a friend."  
  
Hotohori's head tilted down. "I understand."  
  
Nuriko let out a small sigh. "I knew you would. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings or anything…"  
  
"No, no you didn't. I understand completely. You already have a boyfriend." Hotohori said with a sad smile.  
  
"No I don't. And I do not plain to have one. Ever." Nuriko's smile turned to a frown when he looked at Hotohori. "I didn't mean to ruin your plains or anything…"  
  
"It's quit alright if that's what you want. I must go now." With nothing else to say, Hotohori stood up and left.  
  
"I'm sorry to leave the party so early no-da. But…" Chichiri put on his kasa and vanished.  
  
Everyone else was silent including Nuriko. He just sat there and stared blankly at his gifts. Nuriko broke the silence by saying "Well thank you all for coming over and for the gifts. I-I'm not hungry for cake or ice cream. I'm just a little tired." He gathered his gifts and headed into his room. Everyone just stared after him and watched him leave inside and shut and lock his door. Miaka sat silent with everyone and then suddenly blurted out, "So are we gonna eat the cake?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Please review. And again I am sorry for it being short but I don't have much computer time. Stupid Nakago- reincarnate sister. She always yells at me like this: "Get off the computer you got chores!!!" "If you don't do this I'm going to tell mom and you wont get that stupid Japanese poster thing for your birthday." I can't stand her I hate that stupid female-no chest-reincarnate-spooky-sister Nakago. *Sigh* I think I will hang upside down for a few minutes _._()  
  
Anyway Please review! The more I get the longer this fic goes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: FY is not mine but I did get the last two episodes of the second OAV/OVA and it was so sad what happed to Chichiri and Hikou. My friend told me that in Japanese Hikou means nostril. Yeah ok, so I'm boring how had ya ever guess.  
  
Warning: hardly any language and whatever.  
  
AN: Yay Fifth Chapter ^_^!!! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suzaku's Sister  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
Nuriko shifted in his bed to try and find a comfortable spot to lay on. When he did, he listened to the conversations of the people in the living room. He heard Miaka yell at the others for taking so much cake and ice cream and Tasuki yell back with "We want some to ya know!" Placing his hand under his pillow he closed his eyes and thought to himself. 'Why did he do that? Yeah sure so I used to like him that way before but…' he let out a small sigh. 'And then the others… Getting me that suit. I just never get them…' with that last thought he trailed off into and uneasy sleep filled with strangeness and weird things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~*~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Azumi sat in her room listening to her radio to try and blank out her mother and her mom's boyfriend's strain of curses towards each other and the sound of broken glass of lamps and other things being thrown against walls. She sat over her desk and started to draw. Something she did to pass time. She was very good at drawing but keep them hidden from other people afraid to know what they might think. Azumi was seventeen and had a younger sister named Nomia who was a pest at times but was very smart. Smarter than Azumi who was in high school. And Nomia was only eight and was already getting high school credits.  
  
Azumi stared blankly at her drawing and then jumped as a crash of now shattered glass hit the outside of her door. Lucky for Nomia she was at a friend's house. Azumi then got the idea of what to do. She packed a few things in a school backpack, which consisted of her drawing supplies, The Great Hunt by: Robert Jordan, and a brush.  
  
Then after she was packed she opened her window and climbed down the rose trellis, careful not to cut herself on the thorns; she jumped down on the grass. Then headed into to night and the darkness. She finally made a stop in the park were she usually goes when she was trying to rid herself from her mother. She broke out her book and began to read but stopped when she noticed the black clad figure siting across from her on a bench.  
  
She saw him look up at her and then droop his head down again to stare at the ground. For some odd reason, she did not fear him. And from that she walked over to him. "Excuse me," she said, as she approached him, "I couldn't help but notice how sad you seem If I may ask…"  
  
"It is quite alright really." The man said as he brushed his long lose pony tail behind himself. "I wanted to take out someone I really liked and they rejected me. So I came here in hopes of finding someway to calm myself down." The man looked up at her reddish-green eyes.  
  
Azumi stared at his golden eye and said "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. You must have really liked her."  
  
"Him." He corrected her. "If I may ask what are you doing here?"  
  
"My mom and her boyfriend are arguing…again. They always fight. I can't wait till I'm out of high school. The first thing I will do is get an apartment to stay in so I won't be bothered while drawing-"  
  
"You draw?" he cut in.  
  
"Yes, I do." She said embarrassed that she even brought it up.  
  
"Can I see some? That is if you have them with you that is."  
  
"Sorry. I don't let people see them. They might think there terrible. And I don't know you."  
  
He stood up and put out his hand; "I am Saihitei, though everyone calls me Hotohori."  
  
Azumi took his hand and shook it. "I'm Suzuran Azumi Hikimoya. But people call me Azumi."  
  
Well since were not strangers anymore can I see your drawings?" he asked as they let go.  
  
"Well I guess so. Hold on." Azumi ran over to where she sat and gathered her things. She then ran back to him with her folder out in front of her.  
  
Hotohori took the folder and started to look though it. His eyes widened and she thought he did not like them. "I know they're terrible." She said and he just stared at her.  
  
"What are you saying? These are very good. I have never seen such talent as this before." He got done and handed back the folder.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"Think? I know talent when I see it and you have it. Don't ever let anyone tell you your work sucks because they obviously don't know what they're talking about." He looked at his watch and said to her "I am sorry but I really must go. I hope you continue to draw. I would like to see more."  
  
"Alright, well I'll be glad to show you Hotohori. Good bye and good night."  
  
"same to you Azumi. And if you ever need somewhere to go if you parents argue," he scribbled something on a piece of paper, "just call."  
  
"Alright I will." She smiled and watched him walk away into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Comments? Questions? Anyway if there are Q's I'll answer them in the next chapter for all you nice people who review my fic ~.^ Anyhoo, sorry it took awhile but I had hardly enough computer time to even write a paragragh because my sister yelled at me and told my mom I changed the backround of the computer to 'The gay fag of a stupid show I watch' so she stated. Anyway please R&R!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Finaly!

Disclaimer: No FY is not mine and do not sue me for I have no money.  
  
Warning: lil' lang, one suggestive part and lights.  
  
AN: I am so sorry it took sooooo long but my computer crashed during summer and we got a new one and my mom was all like "No we don't really need Internet right now" and we still don't have it. But good news is that my writer's block is somewhat gone. Well I shall let you read the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suzaku's Sister Chapter six  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Azumi sat on the fountain edge and cleared her mind. She sighed when all she could think of was that Nuriko guy she met at the same spot a while back and Hotohori. 'Oh well.' She thought to herself, 'It's not like I have time for a boy with so much stuff going on in my life. Besides Uzami is the one who gets the guys. 'why am I thinking of wanting a boyfriend when I just broke up with Iroshi? I should be crying my eyes out. But somehow. that Nuriko and Hotohori seem familiar. Like I've met them somewhere before. but. where?' She stared at the ground and clutched her notebook with her drawings in it. 'Ohhh I'm gonna go insane!' "Excuse me." A voice said beside her. "W-what do you want?" she asked in a fearful voice. "I heard all the good woman stay out late." The man said grabbing her arm. "L-let go of me!" she yelled but found it was no use as she was pushed to lay flat agianst the fountain. The man was about to lick her neck when a red light engulfed Azumi. He got up and stumbled to the ground. Azumi was now standing up on her feet, red wings seemed to apear on her back. "You will not go unpunished." She said in a strong voice. "W-who in the hell are you!?" he yelled at her. "Me? I am Suzaku's sister and if you ever touch me again." she pointed her finger at him and a red flash shot though his heart. He lay inert on the ground. "Oh well looks like you didn't live though it." she smirked evily.  
  
  
  
Nuriko hit his alarm clock as it sounded off. 'Well time to get up for work.' He walked out of his room and into the bathroom. After his shower and he was clean and smelled good he headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Huh?" Inside was left over cake from the night before. 'I thought for sure Miaka would've eaten it all. Whats this note.?'  
  
Nuriko,  
  
I am sorry for last night but I saved you some cake to make up  
  
for it! Miaka  
  
Nuriko ate a quick piece of cake and hit the road in his yellow convertible. While he was driving he drove past the park and saw an ambulence and police cars. A man was being taken away on a streatcher and it looked as if he had a hole in his chest. 'What could've happened?' he asked himself as he pulled up in the parking lot of the plaza he worked at.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Yes I know it is very short but my mom just yelled at me to get off the computer cause she needs it. Maybe if I am free a weekend I could go over my boyfriends house and type the next chapter there. If he is back from New York. Grrr! It has been a week and he has'nt called or nothing. *sigh* Maybe he is really busy with his family. Um. yeah feedback is good and I will answer any Q's in the next chapter if you all have any. 


End file.
